


Strange Bedfellows

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Falcon’s Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alliances, Enemy Mine - Freeform, F/M, Female Protagonist, Implied Relationships, Misogyny, Not by either Falcon or Blackeyes, Original Fiction, Past Abuse, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: A superhero and supervillain make an alliance.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rivals Working Together

There was something about flying up to the rooftops at night that was enough to give Falcon the chills. Something about it that gave her feelings of amazement and adrenaline, seeing the city up so high, but also a sort of fear of falling — even if she knew she could save herself.  
  
Falcon sat down on the rooftop of her house, waiting for Blackeyes to show up. Something in her wondered if it was some sort of trap, some sort of trick — it could have been anything, truly. But Blackeyes did materialize — quite literally, appearing almost like the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland_ complete with that unsettling grin. Falcon jumped to her feet, before Blackeyes stood there, smiling almost enigmatically.  
  
“You startled me!” Falcon said.  
  
Blackeyes raised an eyebrow. “Is there a new rule against dramatic entrances?”  
  
Falcon sighed. Blackeyes looked around. “You never noticed how in Virginia suburbia all the houses look the same?” he said. “A bit uncanny.”  
  
Falcon sighed. “Are you here to make random observations?”  
  
“I’m here to help you,” Blackeyes said. “Though don’t get romantic on me, Fly-Girl; I’m not redeeming myself. If you want to have all that Prince Zuko or Kylo Ren crap, you’ll have to look elsewhere.”  
  
Falcon shrugged. Honestly, it was better than nothing.  
  
“Call it me having my limits. See, this Christopher Stiller — let’s be real, he couldn’t be Lex Luthor if he tried. If Lex possessed him. I can deal with pathetic, but not some whelp turning traitor on his friends and covering up for abusing women.”  
  
“Yeah.” Falcon sighed. Even that memory hurt. She actually had thought Chris was a decent guy. Egg on her face, she supposed.  
  
Blackeyes looked at her. “Don’t cry, Fly-Girl,” he said. It must have been some expression on her face that tipped him off. “He’s a waste of vital organs. Not to mention a waste of tears. There’s more important people to cry for.”  
  
“Yeah. Probably,” Falcon said. “I just...thought he was a good man...”  
  
Blackeyes smiled wanly. “I’d say that’s a waste of hoping.”  
  
“You’re a man.”  
  
“Well, I never really said I was decent. Fly-Girl, I haven’t been decent in a long time.”  
  
Falcon nodded. Even looking into those dark eyes that he’d gotten the name from (eyes that went completely black when he was using his powers), she had a feeling that beneath his making wry comments...he really was a broken mess of a human being. And somehow, he was fond of her. She couldn’t say why. Maybe it was that strange sort of kinship that only showed up in stories.  
  
“You know, it’s not too late to be a decent man,” she said.  
  
Blackeyes snorted. “You know I’d fail at even that.”  
  
“Still...not too late.” Falcon said. “You just have to tell me everything you know. And I’ll probably kick your ass if you betray me. I can promise that.”  
  
“I know. Spunky to the end.” Blackeyes smiled, and it hit Falcon, such an odd feeling — it was like he admired her somehow.  
  
They talked. And even talking, Falcon knew she had most likely made a deal with the Devil himself. And yet...what choice did she have? The enemy of her enemy was her friend. Like she didn’t have enough cliches in her life.  
  
But with Blackeyes — maybe she could find a way to bring down this monolith no matter what.


End file.
